


The Train

by eveofjune



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Oblivious Eddy, Pining, Schoolboy Crush, based on the when people bully you for playing violin video, no happy ending sorry, oh god that tag, selfcest????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveofjune/pseuds/eveofjune
Summary: Eddy waits every day for a girl on the other side of the train platform who never seems to see him.Brett waits every day for a boy on the same side of the platform who always seems to be staring someone else on the other side.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Edwina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	1. The Girl Who Wouldn't Look Up from her Book

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this random oneshot with no characters sometime during this year, and recently found it again and decided to turn it into a twoset fanfic. enjoy, maybe

The train was late. The lone schoolgirl stood on the edge of the platform, not knowing she was watched. Eddy hoped she would look up from her book, so he could see her profile. 

The train arrived. The girl got on, without a second glance. 

The train left. She was gone. 

* * *

The train was late again. He found her on the platform, reading a new book. But yet again he was on the other side, squinting to get a better look. 

The train arrived again. The girl was shielded from view. 

The train left again. Eddy sighed and looked away. 

* * *

It was beyond him how the train was always late. But Eddy couldn't care less: it gave him more time to stare. A thicker book now graced her hands, as did a pair of glasses frame her face. 

It was beyond her how he thought she never noticed him staring. But the train had arrived. Edwina gave him a small smile through the train window. 

It was beyond her how he never saw her smile at him. But the train had left. He had turned. 

* * *

The train was on time for once. Both of them stood on the same side of the platform for the first time, neither brave enough to approach the other. She was missing her book, her hands fidgeting, wringing her dress. 

The train arrived. They stepped on together for the first time. Eddy was too nervous to stare, only daring to shoot her a glance when he thought she wasn't looking. Edwina gave him the same shy smile she always did. 

The train left the station. For the first time, Eddy didn't look away. 


	2. The Boy Who Didn't See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brett waits for a boy on the same side of the train platform, a boy who sees him, but never really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this in one sitting yesterday night, it turned out a bit more depressy and angsty in the end, hope you enjoy it.

The train was late. The tall schoolboy stood at the edge of the platform, looking somewhere across the train tracks, not knowing he was watched. Brett hoped he would turn towards him, so he could see his profile. 

The train arrived. The boy craned his neck to squint at the short girl in pinafore boarding it. 

The train left. She was gone. 

The boy turned, and Brett's breath hitched. 

* * *

The train was late again. Brett found him on the platform, this time bespectacled and wearing long trousers. But yet again he was staring after the same girl in who wouldn't look up from her book. 

The train arrived again. Brett willed Eddy to turn around, and see him, notice him. 

The train left again. The boy sighed and turned, staring unfocused in Brett's general direction. Brett screamed internally, _You see me, Eddy. But you_ don't _._

* * *

It was beyond him how the train was always late. It hurt Brett, more than he would ever admit to anyone. It forced him to watch his best friend ogle at his train station crush, destroying all his wishful fantasies of ever being together with him. 

It was beyond him how Eddy thought she had never noticed him staring. But the train had arrived. Brett saw the girl give Eddy a small smile through the train window, like she always had. 

It couldn't have been beyond him how Eddy had never seen her smile at him. The train had left. He had turned. And it didn't help that his best friend was the most unobservant arse in the history of the universe either. Call him selfish, or a terrible friend, but Brett wasn't going to tell him, even though there were plenty of chances, between the train ride home together, and the sheer number of hours a day they spent together. _If Eddy can't realise by himself there were two people secretly obsessed with him,_ Brett decided, _he doesn't deserve to be with either of them._

* * *

The train was on time for once. Brett watched his first love and _his_ first love stand on the same side of the platform for the first time, neither of them brave enough to approach the other. Eddy shot Brett a desperate glance across the train tracks, where he stood alone. Brett pretended not to notice _(How does it feel now? To stare at someone and have them not look back at you even though they know you're there?)_ but his conscience tugged on his heartstrings and he gave his best friend an encouraging nod, trampling over his own heart and its protests. 

The train arrived. Eddy and the girl stepped on together, leaving Brett to take the train home alone for the first time. He watched them like a jealous voyeur, saw them exchange shy smiles and subconsciously inch incrementally closer to each other. 

The train left the station. For the first time, Eddy didn't look away.

_He's finally learnt how to be more observant,_ sighed Brett. _He's finally noticed that someone is crazy about him._ He didn't allow himself to think about who Eddy still hadn't seen. 

_(The person who had stood right beside him when he had first seen the pretty girl on the opposite train platform.)_

_(The person who had defended him when he got bullied in school for playing the violin.)_

_(The person who had stood by him his whole life and listened to him rant about his sister, his mother, his homework, his violin lessons, the girl at the train station who never seemed to see him.)_

_(The person who had always been there, but was never really in the picture.)_

With pain searing every inch of his soul, he boarded his train, clutching his violin case and the broken pieces of his heart. 

The train pulled out of the station, taking him further and further away from the person he wanted to be with most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... i hope i didn't crush anyone more than i crushed myself to write this.
> 
> and for those who might not understand the long pants, idk if it's a singapore thing, but when we reach upper secondary (15, 16, 17) most schools upgrade the boys' school uniform from short pants to long pants.

**Author's Note:**

> edwina isn't an obnoxious bitch in this one, sorry.


End file.
